Will You Stand By Me?
by The Ghost of Chaos
Summary: A miracle is something that seems impossible, but happens anyway. And though Shepard seems to be the tough, fearless woman that everyone looks up to, even the strongest are weak at times. THIS IS A REBOOT OF AN OLD STORY Humor from my quirks, T for innuendoes & language, May Change Later, Pairings Dependent.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING WARNING! Lol This is a very special UPDATE. I am back for Mass Effect! I do hope I have made tis first Chapter good enough to read again. Here. We. Go.**_

Rayvyn Shepard had seen many things in her way around the galaxy. Reapers, Geth, Husks, you name it. She had even been "reborn" by Cerberus. But she had never seen, heard, even thought about one human to defy such a thing as time.

Jack thought it was bullshit from the start. "There is no way, Shepard. Absolutely no damn way! He would be what, one hundred and eighty nine by now. There isn't a possible way." She grumbled a little. It truly did not seem feasible to the Psychotic Biotic, and normally, she wasn't bothered by the things Shepard called her in to talk about. But this day in particular was something that rubbed her the wrong way.

"There has to be something on this guy... Why would he hide for so long...? If he is what he says he is." Garrus stated rather blandly. He honestly didn't care. "Honestly, Shepard. How is it that one human has made it to one hundred and not aged since their early thirties? He looks as old as you, but he's saying he is almost two hundred? Please."

That was enough. "Would both of you can it? There has to be a way to prove it..." Shepard rose her voice, rubbing her head.

The turian nodded quietly, crossing his arms to lean on the holo table as Jack threw her hands up slightly, brown eyes wide as she spoke. "Look. You know Cheerleader is gonna have a shit-fit about this and go crying to The Illusive Man." Jack put in her two cents. It was just at that moment that the aforementioned Cerberus woman stepped in. "Oh, look. Speak of the bitch and she comes..." Jack chimed.

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you, Commander." Was all Miranda said when she turned on her heel, sauntering right back out of the communications room. Shepard sighed, nodding at the two in the room to leave before letting the table sink back into the floor. Rolling her neck out of habit, the Commander was soon stepping into small cylinder of light that gave her a direct line to the man that paid for her to be brought back.

"Shepard. I hear you have caught wind of a very interesting figure on Omega…" TIM stated in his usual nonchalant tone. It was that very tone that made her writhe with hate for the owner. She hated working with the Pro-Human group.

With a scoff, Shepard crossed her arms while staring at the man, even if it was just a Holographic. "Good to know you already figured out. He wasn't on your dossier? You didn't find out about him earlier?"

TIM took a long drag from his cigarette. "In all honesty, even on the off chance you don't believe me, I had no knowledge of this man... You forget, I don't have every answer for humans... If I were you, I would speak to Aria, she may have some information on this man. If he is who he says he is, he could be a very valuable in your team."

"Sounds to me like you are ordering me to look into this strange thing…" Shepard had the feeling that TIM was using her to prod this guy's brain. "Alright... But only because I want to know as much as you and everyone else does."

* * *

_**Omega**_

Shepard had taken Miranda and Zaeed with her as they disembarked for Omega, and they weren't that armed and armored since they were just going to come for one thing and then leave, but with Zaeed being Zaeed, he always came armed and armored. But either way, they hoping to speak with Aria T'Loak about the man they were so curious about.

But it didn't come without some complaints from the Old Man. "This is really some stupid shit, Shepard. No goddamn human has lived to even be a hundred and fifty." Zaeed droned. Of course the Veteran Merc didn't have a clue what was going on, but even he knew it was some grade A bullshit.

Shepard face palmed. "You think I don't know that, you old Coot? We're here to get answers, alright? Hopefully."

"Yeah. Right." Zaeed grunted as he grinned, running his hand over his head as they came up to the doors of the infamous club. If he hadn't been older than most, he would have sworn on everything he owned that he saw a small child, around four or five years old. He pushed it back, shaking his head at the now burned in memory of hazel green eyes.

The trio went on inside Afterlife, making their way through the dancing bodies Aria still sitting as she watched the infamous Commander make her way up to sit with the Asari. "What can I do for you...? Oh, and make it quick. I have a lot of things that need to be taken care of."

Shepard gave a small smile before she took a seat, leaning back to look at the Queen of Omega. "There's a human here I'm wanting to know about. I think you know who I mean..." Shepard began. "Claimed he was immortal."

Aria rose a painted brow, a slight darkening of her face going unnoticed due to the darkness of the box. "I see. I know who you are talking about. But it would be for the best if you went and asked the Patriarch about it, though." Aria said after a few moments of thinking over who Shepard mentioned.

Shepard smirked. Unlike anyone else besides Aria herself, she managed to catch the faintest of blushes on the Asari's face. It seemed that she knew him more than professionally, but then again, that wasn't her business on whether or not Aria and this guy hooked up in the past. "Thanks. I should go..." She stood up, making her way back to the stairs.

"By the way..." The Queen spoke up, making Shepard pause before she turned around to look at her. "Other than when he tries to kill someone... He's the best human to ever grace my station. It's best to stay on his good side." Aria warned with her trademark grin before motioning for Shepard to go ahead and do what she was planning to do.

Miranda had her arms crossed, her dark, perfectly arched brow raised in suspicion. "You honestly think this is possible?" She asked, having heard of what this was all about. Even with her genetic modifications, she would probably make it to the age of a hundred and twenty, maybe a little older, but from what she understood, this man was nearing Two hundred.

Shepard just shrugged. "Damned if we do, Damned if we don't... Let's go see Patriarch."

At the sound of a door opening, there was a deep, rumbling chuckle from The Patriarch, who had come to like the born again human after she had saved his hide. "Commander Shepard... Here for more war stories?" The old Krogan asked, standing up to greet Rayvyn. For a Krogan like himself, he was still unfamiliar with the human need to shake hands.

Shaking her head, she shook the Krogan's hand. "No. As much as I like hearing them, I am here for different reasons... I'm looking for a human, the one who hasn't aged." Shepard smiled, taking a seat across the table from the Patriarch.

The old Krogan sighed in disappointment at the turn down of his stories, but then he gave a grin. "Oh yes, I know who you mean." The Patriarch said as he took to walking back and forth. "You want Dezzo, huh? I'll tell you a little about him, well… What I know at least. Before Aria stepped her little blue ass on this rock, just after the war in fact, he showed up. He was always that kind of guy who was to himself, never showed the mercenaries what he really could do. Always kept tabs for me, and he ended up killing two people who repeatedly came to bug him. Dezzo is the only other person other than Aria to straight up head butt a Krogan and earn the right to boast about it."

Shepard sheepishly rubbed her neck at the mention of humanoids head butting a krogan. "I did that once..." She admitted, earning a small chuckle from both Zaeed and the Patriarch.

"And, like Aria and Dezzo, you've got a Quad on you. Anyway, Dezzo saw that Aria had beat me down and needless to say, they got into it pretty bad... Anyone who tried to get into the fight to stop them ended up flying across Afterlife and on top of skycars… Then some other human like Dezzo showed up and tried to interject before things went too far… And it ended messily..." The Patriarch grinned slyly. "Hehe... Let's say Aria couldn't walk right for a couple of days. On Omega, don't fuck with either of them... Aria mainly."

Shepard flushed at the mention of Aria not able to walk. "That's nice... Where can I find Dezzo?"

The door opened, but nobody stood there, only the ambiance of the lower bar's music and patrons within before there was the sound of a tactical cloak fizzling out. The beings inside turned to face the man who emerged before the majority of them, save for Shepard and Co. He was tall, around 6'3, with black, wavy hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, his face held a five o'clock shadow and he was quite built, skin a light brown color, a bit lighter than Jacob. He wore a black outfit consisting of an old style pair of combat boots, cargo pants, and a button down shirt that had silver accents along its black sleeves. "Commander Rayvyn Shepard. Such a pleasure to meet you." He said in his calm, deep voice.

She blinked, surprised at the fact the man knew exactly who she was without ever meeting the man before now. It was then that she put two and two together to see that this was the mman they were here for, and boy she wasn't expecting him to look as young as he did. "You must be Dezzo."

With a nod and a grin, the man crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced over at Zaeed and Miranda, tilting his head before his attention was returned to Shepard. "Des, Dezzo, Desmend... Whatever you like to call me, it's whatever." He said as he noted the Patriarch getting up and leaving the area "Your 'death', if that's what you call it, is sorely exaggerated it seems."

Shepard gave a roll of her eyes at his statement, a scoff escaping her. "It was the Collectors. We are beginning to think that they are working with…-"

"The Reapers... I know... Seems like they succeeded on pissing you off instead of killing you..." Dezzo said, smiling.

Shepard liked this guy already. "Well... I guess you know why I am here?"

Dezzo's face never changed from it's neutral facad as he cracked his knuckles. "You know it. I've got a grudge match waiting with the Collectors..." The man said, his eyes though, told Shepard everything. It was much, much more than a simple grudge match, it seemed to her that it was personal.

"Alright. Just meet us on the Normandy after you get everything..." Rayvyn said, extending her hand, which Dezzo gently shook with his larger hand.

Miranda hadn't stopped staring as she had seem the supposed 'immortal' stepped out. She honestly found the man tantalizingly handsome, but her professionalism wouldn't allow it. "There are some things we really should con-"

"They can wait, Cerberus..." Dezzo spat the name Cerberus as if it were a venom. "When I'm on the ship, you can talk your pretty lips off all you want to me… But for now, I have things I need to do. I'll be at the airlock in an hour."

Zaeed chuckled at his simple statements, earning a glare from a very flustered Miranda. She did not like being interrupted like that.

"Well, we'll be waiting on the ship." Shepard gave a slight smile.

Dezzo nodded as he stepped back from the table, a soft light showing as his tactical cloaking over took him before he faded from the room. A scoff then escaped Miranda as she looked to Shepard, a scowl upon her face. "Charming..." She said with slight disgust at the way she was just recently treated.

**_SO! This is a Revision of Chapter one. I Am so sorry about the hiatus I had been on, but I am now working on the 5th chap. It is a much needed change and revision. :p_**

**_R+R My Friends!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus Vakarian was a turian of a substantial understanding. Due to the fact of his days at C-Sec and being from a family such as his. But this was something that really test his understanding nature. He studied the man, honestly confused as to how this man was going on two hundred so how was it possible? Shepard once told him and Liara during their Hunt for Saren that humans were lucky if they hit 150.

But he hadn't realized he was now staring at the man across from him, and the man was simply staring right back at the turian with a raised brow. "Dude, if you keep staring like that I'm going to poke you in the face or something, because it's kind of creeping me out..." Dezzo said, running a hand over his head.

Garrus started, slightly jumping at the man's odd tone with his mandibles flared in surprise and slight embarrassment. "Uh... Right... Sorry..." He said as he began to think of something to bring something up in conversation, his sub-harmonics thrumming slightly in embarrassment. "Ehem… So, how is it that you're pushing two hundred, honestly?"

A chuckle escaped Dezzo, the human crossing his arms as he gave Garrus a dark, almost threatening look. "Well honestly, if I told you I'd have to kill you..." He said quickly, letting his biotics flare up slightly to accentuate the false threat. Of course Dezzo wasn't going to follow through with it, he just wanted to see if the turian would sweat under the joke.

The marksman flared up in defense, mandibles wide in greater surprise than before. "What? I mean really... It... Why... Why would you...-"

Dezzo broke out into hearty laughter, clutching his sides at the very rattled and spluttering turian. "Relax, man... I'm joking..." He said as Garrus relaxed, clicking his mandibles slightly as he cleared his throat. "Oh, boy. That was rich… Listen, I will tell after I get to know everyone.. It's not exactly a story told to everyone." Dezzo said, straightening up and placing his hands on the table and judging by the look in his gaze, he was serious. "Oh... I'm Dezzo, by the way.." He extended his right hand to Garrus.

"Garrus Vakarian." The Turian shook his hand, albeit a little hesitant as to the strange human in front of him. He did, however, wonder if Dezzo knew he was Archangel. And if he did, what would his reaction be? Garrus hoped it wouldn't be a violent one, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

Dezzo smirked slightly, taking notice that the turian had some quite heavy scars on his face. "Ah, there was one man on Omega who was the Sniper Rifle crack shot. Shame... I was looking forward to meeting Archangel..." He gave a wink, replacing his hands in his pockets. "Heard he kinda took a rocket to the face."

Garrus couldn't help but give a Turian equivalent of a smile as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah? I heard he was a bad ass with a Sniper. Mercs finally got him one day, though. Rockets seem to incinerate bodies."

That was the moment when Grunt, Jack, Zaeed, Shepard, Jacob, Miranda and Kasumi stepped in. "Orientation time, Eh?" The man grinned, leaning back on the wall to look upon the group. This would be extremely fun for the alleged immortal as he moved up, standing on the opposing end of the table, looking straight at the Commander. "Ready to answer any of your questions. Within limits, of course.

Shepard nodded quietly as Mordin slipped in quickly, studying Dezzo with interested eyes while he stood quietly next to Jacob. "Right... So... What is your whole name, Dezzo?" Shepard asked, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward, steely grey eyes locked on him.

He glanced about the room at the intent eyes upon him, a brow raised slightly. "Desmend Antonio Volket." Dezzo grinned, running a hand over the table top. As he said this, both Garrus and Mordin looked to Shepard, giving a nod to show that he was telling the truth.

Shepard nodded, before looking to the others. This was the biggest of the questions she would be launching at the man. "And... Ehem... How old are you?" She asked, steeling herself for the answer the man would give.

"One-Hundred and Ninety-one years, six months, eighteen days old, Commander." Dezzo simply said. This again earned a wide eyed nod from the two organic lie detectors, the answer flooring both the turian and salarian.

Jack scoffed loudly. "Buuuull Shiiiit.."

"Oh, can it, Jack." Shepard said, looking back at Dezzo. "Which makes your Birth Date around the year...?"

"1994." Dezzo nodded. "Before anyone asks.. No. I will not disclose such information until I deem it safe to do so. I just do not exactly trust anyone of you just yet, except with the fact that we all want the Collectors and Reapers dead and scrapped respectively." He said, his tone serious, and his eyes holding a serious look in them. "Right now, all I can trust you with is that we won't stab each other in the back. If you have my back in battle, I most definitely have yours. That is the oath I have stuck by since I began traveling."

Most were quiet, Miranda was floored at the man's words. Once again, Miranda Lawson, The Illusive Man's right hand woman, the very one who resurrected Commander Rayvyn Shepard, the woman that was always right... Was stunned into silence by a man whom she had only known for an hour. It was maddening.

"Do you have a specific reason for wanting the Reapers dead?" Shepard finally spoke up.

He looked down, pulling off a necklace and placing it on the holotable, showing a picture of Dezzo and a Woman with blonde highlights in chestnut hair holding a child with hair that was a mix between blonde and brown. "Get my revenge... They lived on Freedoms Progress... I had just gone to visit when I found out that the Collectors had come and snatched everyone... Makenzie and Rylen... Gone..." He whispered. "Leaving me the last of the Second Tier..." He whispered, fists clenched. "But. Enough of that... Cerberus.." He looked upon Miranda, eyes narrowed. You wanted to ask me some questions? Inform me of some rules, I believe?" He placed the necklace on his neck once more, looking to Miranda.

Miranda was shaken from her little space out moment as she was singled out under his fierce gaze and looked to the man once more. "Yes. What are your thoughts on, well, this whole situation? Are you, per-say, committed to working with a team?" She asked, unable to ask anything else upon the man's history without touching a nerve. He was seemingly anti-Cerberus, but then again, who wasn't?

He gazed about the room, seeing that they were all able bodied people and gave them a nod. "Yes." Dezzo answered.

Miranda gave Shepard a glance, who then nodded for the operative to proceed with her questions. "Are you willing to follow orders?" She questioned once more, arms crossed just under her ample chest.

Dezzo gave a simple nod.

"Any Biotics? Special things to know about?" Shepard piped in, locking her eyes with Dezzo's again.

"You've seen my cloaking. I am a Vanguard, and I have made modifications to my tech. I was able to fix up my omni-tool to get Tech Armor." Dezzo smiled softly as he looked to the others before he looked down to make sure his locket was placed on correctly. "Though it was a bitch getting my implants changed out, and I am really surprised that the damn things were compatible…"

Shepard looked to the two resident biotic users, but noticed Kasumi was gone, which she soon noticed that she had cloaked. She would ask later, looking at Dezzo again. "Weapons?"

"I use a Revenant, Predator, and Katana… Hold on a moment, please." Dezzo soon turned around, placing his finger on empty space. This of course caused the others to momentarily question the man's sanity. "Bad girl, Kasumi..." He whispered as the Master Thief appeared again, Dezzo's index finger against her nose.

She gave an annoyed huff before she crossed her arms, her tiny frame leaning to one side. "Aw... Tony is no fun..." Kasumi mock pouted as she made a slight face, her eyes crossed and her tongue poked out.

Shepard rose a brow, a silent 'What the Hell?' look traveling from her to Dezzo in an instant, a small smile forming as he took his finger back, looking to the group. "Oh, Yes." He looked up at the rest. "Let's just say, Kasumi tried to steal something of mine on Omega... And failed."

"Dezzo caught me and told me that what I was doing was pointless. Well, at least to him. Trying to take an antique… A very old antique…" Kasumi rectified.

Shepard rose a brow slightly as she gazed between the two, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly. It was the way she got when she either wanted to intimidate someone, or show that she meant business. Sometimes, she just did it because she was annoyed or irritated, and right now it was both numbers two and three. "You knew Dezzo? Why didn't you tell us this, Kas?" She asked with a slight edge to her tone, almost wondering if Dezzo had slept with Kasumi too.

Kasumi looked between Shepard and Dezzo, shrugging. "Hey, I didn't know that our Immortal Man would be tall, dark, and handsome here. If I had known that, I would have broken my neck to get him to come on board." She said cheerfully before she smiled to Dez, making her way back to the spot she originally had between Jacob and Shepard.

Dezzo shook his head, smiling as he looked back up at the group, brow raised as he looked directly at Miranda before he posed his next question. He didn't know why, but something about her made him want to get under her skin as he had done with Garrus. While that had been fun, he mainly wanted to see how far he could push the woman. "Any other questions?" His voice was low, before he spoke again. "By the way, I am surprised, however, that I have seen you on Omega once. I think you may have bumped into me once before as well, but that make's little difference. I find it funny that Cerberus doesn't have any information on me. Is that true?"

Miranda blinked as she was yet again singled out before her brows furrowed slightly, shaking her head as she tried to remember when she had bumped into anyone while there before she fixed Shepard. "I can honestly say, when Shepard got that message from the kid she saved when we recruited Garrus, and that was the first time that we ever heard of you. You are like a ghost." She admitted begrudgingly.

"Ooooh~, Cerberus doesn't know everything about humans! What a surprise, huh, Cheerleader?" Jack shook her head, leaving the room to head back down to her dark little room. To her, it felt like their meeting was over and she could go back to digging through what fucked up past she had. "I still call major bullshit on you, Bright Eyes!" She said just before the doors shut.

Of course, she had managed to gain everyone's attention to her tattooed back as she left, a few of the ones inside shaking their heads as the doors closed behind her. "Don't mind Jack..." Shepard waved her hand off at Jack's outburst, as if it were simply her talking about the time of day.

Garrus chuckled and groaned slightly, as his face was still in pain. Not nearly as much as wen he first got onboard this vessel "Yeah... She's a real piece of work. The Psychotic Biotic.

"Well, she is not alone in the Psychotic department. I'm pretty far out there... So! Where am I staying on this mighty fine ship?" Dezzo asked, tucking his hands in his pockets and kicking the pair of duffle bags he had rested upon the cold floor beneath his boots, the sounds of objects moving around inside them. "I didn't bring much… My clothes and my guns. All my pictures are safely around my neck." He tapped his locket before he heard the clearing of someone's throat

It was Jacob who spoke up this time, looking at Shepard while standing straight. Dezzo could tell he wasn't fully immersed into Cerberus like Miranda was, and that made him more than tolerable for being around. "If he's any good with weapons, I could use an extra pair of hands in the Armory." Jacob turned his gaze back to Dezzo, giving a soft smile. "If that's okay?"

Dezzo looked down for a moment before he gave a wide grin. One thing that the crew could gather is that the Second Tier man loved to modify weapons like it was nobody's business. "Who do you think modifies all my guns?" He gave a chuckle as he leaned down to pick up the duffles at his feet. "Sure. I can do modifications to your weapons if you'd like…"

"Alright, then." Jacob grinned, waving him on. "Follow me. Armory is this way." He stated, walking through the doors, Dezzo falling in behind him.

"See you later, Gang." Dezzo called while he waved over his shoulder as the door closed.

Grunt looked at the ones who were still inside, scratching his crest slightly. "Hm. I'm ging to find something to eat…" The Tank Bred said as he lumbered on out of the briefing room, still slightly confused at the whole situation with the Immortal. He hadn't heard of any humans being that long living in any of the memories Okeer put in his head. He gave everyone a nod before the door closed behind him.

Crossing her arms, Miranda cocked her eyebrow up, blue gaze settled on Shepard with a determined look on her face. "I think this is an excellent opportunity to monitor him.." She said, now back to her usual cocky self. She _had _to know about Dezzo and how he had become immortal, or whatever it was.

The Master Thief looked towards Miranda with a scandalous look. She could not believe the gall of the woman who had just said something that she shouldn't have thought of. "I wouldn't recommend that, Ms. Lawson... Dezzo knows when he's being watched." Kasumi warned.

Shepard looked to her deck officer, steely grey gaze filled with her own determination. "And, clearly, he doesn't support Cerberus at all. Don't do something that will cause problems for the crew, otherwise I will show you why they call me the Black Death." She said as she pushed her raven locks behind her ear.

"Who does trust them these days? If you do that, he could possibly leave us behind and take on the Collectors on his own." Garrus put in his two cents.

Miranda fumed at this. They were all against this plan of observation, simple, non-invasive observation. "Who's to say he isn't a Spy?" She rose her voice while she stared at the Commander, her fists clenched under her arms while staring into the slightly red glowing eyes of Shepard.

Everyone went completely quiet at that. It seemed like Miranda was starting to lose her professional edge and boder the thin line of obsession for the newest member of the crew, at least, the obsession for knowledge over the man. Shepard sneered. "Stand. Down." She growled slightly as she looked over her shoulder at the others. "Now you're just being ridiculous, Miranda. Everyone, Dismissed." Shepard ordered as she walked out with Garrus and Mordin

-BREAK—

Dezzo whistled lowly at the sight of the armory, eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Damn.." He said with a soft tone in his voice, placing down his duffle bags while he moved over to the table where he saw the sniper rifles sitting there.

"Impressive, Right?" Jacob grinned, taking his place at his computer after he had closed the door behind them, shutting out the sounds of an even more heated conversation that was taking place in the Briefing Comms. Room.

Dezzo looked at a Viper, running his finger over it. "Very. I got something for ya..." He walked over to the crate he had brought with him, popping it open and pulling out an M-5 Phalanx, M-76 Revenant Machine Gun, and an M-96 Mattock Heavy Rifle. They were all up to date with modifications, as well as heat sink capacity upgrades, and each of them were black with a white skull on the sides of them.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Oh-ho-ho, Man... I do believe you are my new best friend." He grinned while observing the new weapons. They were any soldier's eye candy, pretty much.

A sigh escaped his Gun-Buddy, who placed the weapons on the empty table. "Friends are needed in a time like this." Dezzo shrugged. "I make them and keep them as long as allowed. Okay... Which weapons are who's?"

"Right... Let's start with the pistols."

* * *

Miranda sat at her desk, rubbing her head. This day became entirely frustrating, and even she began to have a headache. She began typing into her computer, looking for what Dezzo spoke of. It was all old stuff he talked about, and it only served to fuel her agitations. "Let's see here… Second Tier?" She typed in the words, hoping to find something about it, but sadly, finding no such results. "Damn."

She typed in Desmend Volket. Nothing. "What the hell…." She then typed in Makenzie Volket, finding her profile of settlement on Freedoms Progress, 33 years old with a Daughter named Rylen Volket, wife to a Damien Volket, a man who died ten years before.

"Bloody hell... He didn't want to be found. But why would his wife be there, out in the open?" She pondered out loud while she turned to the interface where the AI would occasionally pop up. "EDI..."

"Yes?" Came the mechanized response of the Cyber-Warfare specialist onboard the ship.

Chewing at her lip, she glanced upwards, seemingly towards nothing at all. "Did you find anything on Dezzo?" Miranda asked carefully, running a hand through her hair before resting her chin on her palm.

"Only what he has told, and what you searched as well. Apologies for not being any help, Miss Lawson."

Sighing, Miranda ran a hand through her hair again, this time hiding her face in her gloved hands. She finally said screw it and shut off her computer terminal. "It's alright, EDI. Sign off." She responded while she looked out of the window, blue eyes intense as she watched the stars pass by.

"Logging you out."

Miranda leaned back in her chair. This man certainly had her attention more than anything. "I'm going to find out more about you, Dezzo. Whether you want to tell or not." She mused silently, standing up with fluid grace and stalking back to her bed and flopping upon it unceremoniously, her hands covering her face in annoyance. She felt like punching something, having become so worked up from the rattling that and come of her thanks to Dezzo. Who was he to get her all worked up like this? The only person she knew of that could get her so wound up was her father. She closed her eyed, sleep claiming her frighteningly fast.

_**Thanks so far for reading. Let me know how I did, please? I will reveal how Dezzo became who he is, and why his wife and child aren't around.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, This one is a bit more feel-ish, especially in the beginning, and a bit lengthier. You get to see some action and a bit more about our Mysterious Immortal. _**

**_Oh, and it is only going to get better as it progresses.. You might hate me for what happens later in.. Say... Collector Vessel._**

**_By the way, Check out the Poll on my Profile, if you'd like._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Shepard awoke suddenly, looking up at the stars as they twinkled by, her body sheened in a light perspiration from being too hot, as well as whatever had awoken her from a sound sleep. Something caused her to wake up like that, but she didn't know what, it was as mysterious as the Illusive Man, but worse. Running a hand over her scarred face, she stood up, walking over to the shower. Removing her clothes, she turned on the water, stepping under the hot water.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she sat down under the torrent. Why could she not sleep regularly? It wasn't time for her to even get up yet, but here she was, sitting in the floor of her shower, wanting to cry for some reason. But then, she realized it. This whole time, she was fighting for all of these people, all the races in the galaxy, trying to find a way to stop an ancient threat from harvesting them all… She had all of these people helping her, fighting for her and with her on the front lines of the battle for life or death, and yet...

She felt utterly and completely alone. She sighed again, the water washing away tears that she didn't even know were there.

It was the first time, since Mindoir, that Rayvyn Shepard began to cry.

* * *

Zorya itself was a pleasant enough place, Dezzo deduced. When the shuttle dropped them off, they all turned to take in the sights briefly before that was ruined by the man that hhad dragged them all out here in the first place. "See that smokestack in the distance? That's Vido's work." Zaeed pointed, omni-tool lighting up as he tapped into the Blue Suns communications. "Keep heading down this path right here..." He said.

Soon, it became apparent their landing didn't go unnoticed as Zaeed informed them that they had enemies heading towards their location. Eventually they came across some dead bodies, all of which had been shot in the back. Zaeed shook his head, scoffing in disgust. "Vido's work. Shot in the back, and left to rot! Bastard." He stood, nodding them in the direction they had to go.

They trudged along for a few moments, all three of them looking around, Zaeed listening in on the Radio chatter. "Bastard."

"Company.." Shepard pulled out her M-8 Avenger, incendiary ammo powering up in the weapon's internal compartments.

Dezzo looked around, his Revenant powered up as he took scope of the situation. But a very large weapon held by a woman caught his attention, a Blue Suns Heavy, by the look of the weapon in her hands. "Ah, shit, Heavy!" Dezzo pulled both Zaeed and Shepard into cover as a missile flew overhead, exploding in the dirt behind them and sending mud and grass all upon them.

Zaeed stood with his Mantis, popping a shot into the Woman's head. "I just realized that the women in Blue Suns are usually the ones carrying goddamned rocket launchers." He called over the gunfire, ejecting the heat sink before he swapped to his Vindicator assault rifle, turning on his Cryo ammo.

"Shiiiit." Dezzo grinned as he loaded another round into his own Mantis. "Just goes to show. Women are the best when it comes to a lot of things." He stood, sniping the Centurion who was just putting up his barrier, only for his head to pop like a grape. "What's tha- Damn it!" Dezzo shouted as he took cover again from the Blue Suns who were taking shots at them.

Zaeed tossed him a grenade, grinning before standing to send a Concussive Shot out at the Rocketeer who had taken aim at Shepard. "Saved your ass, Didn't I?" He chuckled as the woman fell from her perch, neck snapping like a twig on the impact of her hitting the ground. While most armors were to protect from blunt trauma and smaller caliber fire, the worst area for someone to target was the neck.

"Ah, shove it, you old codger." She smirked as she then sent a burst of fire at a Centurion. "These are your old friends..." Shepard added as Dezzo popped up, throwing the grenade Zaeed had given him to force the defenders from cover before he launched a heavy warp upon them, followed by a throw from Shepard and a Concussive Blast from Zaeed, the defenders now dead in either blood, ash, or broken limbs. "Nice combo.. I'll need to remember that." Shepard grinned, reloading her Avenger.

They went around the mass of, or lack of, for a better term, bodies that there were in the area, Dezzo looking around for any signs of life inside that area they had just bypassed. "Blue Suns... Tch, more like Bull Shit." Dezzo kicked a body, hearing the thump of his boot connecting with the armor.

Shepard looked at him, an incredulous look upon her face as she shook her head. "Really?" She mumbled, turning to the bridge to activate it, only to stop as Zaeed held up his hand, turning to Dezzo for a moment before he told his story, the reason he wanted revenge.

"Vido. Sounds like he hasn't changed one bit." He started, taking the curious glances as an incentive to continue on. "I knew he was a sadistic bastard back when we started the Blue Suns. Seems like the Suns only got meaner after he staged his little coup twenty years ago. So, yeah, we have a past." He admitted as he looked to Shepard, who's brow was furrowed in slight aggrevation.

She rubbed her head, sighing. "Why didn't anyone tell me that you founded the Blue Suns? That could have been a real help, you know…" Shepard said with a tone of annoyance, eye locked on Zaeed for the failure of mention.

"Because it's not common knowledge." Zaeed's voice rose with anger as he too furrowed his brow, glaring at the Commander. "Vido wiped me out of the records. He ran the books, I lead the men. It worked real well until the bastard started hiring Batarians. Cheaper workers, is what he said, but I came around with my own argument about those bastards being terrorists." He said as he looked back towards the bridge. "Bastard ambushed me, had me pinned under those pieces of shit and shot me in the head… Turns out that rage is a hell of an anesthetic." Zaeed told her, earning a grin from Dezzo.

With the bridge now complete, Shepard motioned for the two to go, shaking her head. Vido knew by now that they were coming to the main gate, so now they were waiting to ambush the squad. He honestly must not have bet on them tapping into the communications, a grin heard on his smug voice. "We're walking into a trap..." Shepard groaned, rubbing her neck as they moved towards the gate house, cracking her knuckles while she glanced at Dezzo, who simply gave his commander a smirk while he was pulling out his Revenant, turning on the Cryo rounds. "You got a plan?"

Dezzo cocked a brow before he moved up towards the door. "Let's spring this bitch then, shall we?" He said as Shepard and Zaeed flanked the Second Tier man. "Besides… Santiago has a few words I need to give him… You can pop a couple bullets in him for me... or something like that…" Dezzo added as he opened the door to find that they had all sorts of Blue Suns aiming at them.

"Zaeed Massani… So you finally tracked me down." Came the smug voice of Vido Santiago as he stepped up towards the railing and looking over the balcony at the trio as they moved inside, Dezzo and Shepard looking at the Sun's leader with weapons at the read while they stared at the man.

The aforementioned Vet reached back for the assault rifle on his back. "Vido." He growled as he stared at the man.

"Don't be stupid, Zaeed, I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards behind me ready to kill or be killed on my command. Do you honestly think you can get a shot of at me before they tear you to shreds? You must be going Senile." Vido jeered. He didn't notice that Zaeed had already began working on a way to smoke the bastard. "You know what, go ahead. Give my men a reason to put you down like the dog you are. Again."

Wrenching the gun from his back and strafing to the left Zaeed fired at the tanks behind Vido, Dezzo realizing just what Zaeed was doing. He planned on blowing the place up before anyone escaped, civilians too. "Zaeed…" Dezzo called, watching as the man stopped next the pipe's control wheel.

He took aim at the group on the catwalk, gun ready as he spoke. "Burn you son of a bitch." Zaeed fired off a round into the fumes behind his target, an explosion following and killing the company of Mercenaries, but wounding Vido quite badly. The man stood up as he glowered at the Vet, trying to pull himself back up. It only served to piss him off more.

"You just signed your death warrant, old man!" Santiago yelled before he stood up straight, looking down on the group in cover. "And you, Ghost! If I had known you would be here pestering me, I would have killed you on Omega!" He shouted at Dezzo before he pulled back, more Blue Suns coming up to fire at the group.

Zaeed began to slam the butt of his Avenger on the valve, which caused even more fumes before the entire factory began sounding off in a symphony of explosions, including one of which killed all people on the catwalk.

Shepard grabbed Zaeed's armor, growling. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Massani? There are innocent people here, who can't get out of here now, thanks to you." She yelled in his face before she pushed him back.

"I came here to kill Vido Santiago. You want help on your mission, you better make damn sure that man dies today!" Zaeed shot back, pointing his finger in Shepard's chestplate before he looked at Dezzo. "I figured even you would understand that, Ghost." He growled at the Second Tier man. That earned him a slug in the face as Dezzo looked into his eyes.

Dezzo was pissed. "You want him dead, then he will fucking die. But on my life, I am not going to let you kill hundreds of fucking people!" He yelled at the merc before he moved away. "Shepard, take this fuckhead and go after Santiago, I'll get those people out safe!" He called as he dodged an explosion and vaulted a small wall, pushing through a doorway and disappearing from sight.

Shepard shook her head before she shouldered her weapon, moving towards a different door way where both she and Zaeed were met with a couple of Turians in armor, meeting their ends by a Biotic Slam. "This way!" She pointed before she headed toward the door she had seen as Dezzo had taken off. '_Be safe, Dez.' _She thought before they moved in.

—–BREAK—

It had been a while, fighting through swarms of Blue Suns and eventually a YMIR Heavy Mech, which had taken a high powered bullet in it's optics, and in turn, caused the self-destruct mechanism to activate and send out a loud and heavy explosion that fried those close to it. Once Shepard and Zaeed reached the door they'd seen Vido rush through. That was until they heard foot falls behind them, and as they turned, they were greeted by the soot and burnt form of their squadmate. "Zaeed… I swear to god, you pull some shit like that again, I'll fillet you." Dezzo answered as he pushed past them with his shotgun in hand, the door sliding open. "Santiago!"

Vido turned for one second, meeting a bullet to the arm courtesy of Zaeed's Avenger as he fell back into the dirt, bleeding slowly. "You son of a bitch!" He cried out as the two men enclosed upon his prone position, Dezzo looking down the sights of his Katana before he placed the muzzle to the Blue Suns leader's left knee, pulling the trigger. The result was a gory explosion of armor, blood, and bone. "Ah!"

"There's one thing you learn when you push the limits of a human body… When you get tested upon by sick scientists who want to advance humanity before time permits it…" Dezzo placed the muzzle to the right knee, blowing that one off as well, leaving Vido in tears. "Is that pain is a weakness leaving the body… A specific pain for a specific weakness." He added as Vido crawled backwards, right into a pool of gas. "Zaeed here… He's been waiting twenty years just to get at you… And I have been waiting six to put you on your ass since I met you back then. You threatened to take my wife and rape her repeatedly in front of me if I didn't leave your 'hood'. Just remember this when you leave the mortal plane… Don't. Fuck. With the Second Tier." Dezzo stood as he nodded at Zaeed, moving past him to Shepard, giving her a nod.

Zaeed looked at the gun in his hand before he turned, ejecting the clip. "Fry you son of a..." His last word was cut off at the sudden flames as Zaeed walked away, grinning as he approached the two. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I need a drink."

* * *

As soon as Shepard had returned to the Normandy, the Yeoman greeted her with a message from the Illusive Man, an urgent message that he needed to speak with her about an attack. The news was that the Collectors were on Horizon, as was her closest friend, Ashley Williams. That sent her into a zone of immediate action, one of which was noticed by her new recruit after he had stepped off the elevator to do his normal work in the Armory. Leaning on the wall, he cleared his throat. "So... Horizon..?" Dezzo asked leaning on the wall in the CIC.

Shepard nodded after she plotted the course, which would take them about thirty minutes to get there. She turned, moving to walk to the lab. "It just went dark a few minutes ago. We gotta get there quick." Shepard opened the door, leading Dezzo inside.

"Fuck... Collectors?" Dezzo asked, not getting an answer while she led him to the lab. "Hey." He touched her shoulder, causing her to turn and look up at him. "It's personal, isn't it?" He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for the answer.

Shepard sighed heavily, nodding. "My old teammate, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams is there... I just want to be sure that she is safe." She admitted, biting her nail. It was he other bad habit when she was actually nervous for something. And right now, she was very worried for her friend.

Realizing that the stalling would cost them valuable time, he gave a slight sigh before he nodded and moved to the left. "Shit... Let's go." Dezzo opened the door to Mordin's lab.

The Salarian looked to see his visitors, smiling as he approached with pep in his step. "Shepard, Dezzo. Good to see you both. Have great news. Important news." He said rapidly. "Tests done. Have found the answer to the problem, but need-"

"Woah, Mordin, Man.. Slow Down." Dezzo held up his hand. "We just came to see if you had the countermeasure is up." He said calmly as he saw the droop of Mordin's face as he thought. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. We got a live fire coming up with the Collectors." He sighed exasperatedly.

The Salarian was quiet, looking at them with his big beady eyes. Finally, he smiled. "Yes." He said, walking over to the captured Seeker. "Come..." He waved them over, tapping his omni-tool. The Seeker began to buzz around, not taking note of the two target's it was supposed to just yet. Once they got close enough, it began to buzz faster in effort to get the two

-Break-

EDI sent out an alert, the rest of the crew soon coming up to meet with Shepard. Once she was sure that they were all there, Shepard began. "About ten minutes ago, Horizon went dark. It's the Collectors, for sure. Same pattern as the other colonies they hit." She stated. "This is our chance to hit them while they are unsuspecting. If we get to them fast enough, we can save that colony and find out what they are doing with them. Dezzo, you and Garrus will be going with me, so go get loaded up." Shepard ordered, earning a raised eyebrow from Miranda. This didn't go unnoticed. "What?"

Miranda shook her head. "It's just good to see you chose the 'best' on your squad. The Collectors don't really have a chance." She said quietly. The rest in the room were as dead silent as they could be. You could hear the silence of a recording bug, it was so quiet as Shepard stared at Miranda.

Dezzo rose a brow, slowly stepping back. "Okay. Fine. Fuck it. Miranda, you're coming. I am not going to stand here while colonists get kidnapped by twisted Reaper agents " Shepard said, teeth ground.

Hearing Shepard actually cuss surprised all of them in the room, except for Zaeed and Dezzo, and they knew she was pissed just by the way she ground her teeth. Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shepard...?"

"Everyone get your things together." She hissed, walking out.

Jack tch-ed, shaking her head. "Way to go, Cheerleader."

* * *

Shepard was beyond upset. Not only did the Collectors make off with over half the colony, she had lost her most trusted friend because of one thing. Cerberus. It was even worse that Miranda was there, and that had only made the situation escalate. She had gotten a message that Jack needed her for something important. She had hoped that it would be important, an not some petty argument about her XO, but as she got there, something was out of place. "EDI.. Where is Jack?" Shepard asked, standing in the empty room that belonged to the Psychotic Biotic.

EDI's blue form popped up. "She is currently with Mr. Volket, Grunt, and Engineer Daniels in Starboard Observation. They are listening to music dating back to the 21st Century." The AI stated before she blinked from existence.

Scratching her head, she turned, heading back up to see Ken covered in grime and oil. Upon seeing his Commander, he straightened, snapping to salute her. "Uh... Hello, Commander."

"Carry on, Donnelly.. I was just walking around." Shepard held up her hand, passing by the dirty Engineer and stepping back into the elevator, tapping the interface to carry her up a deck. "This is going to be... Interesting." She sighed as she looked down to her feet. So much had gone so wrong that it was bringing a mess of grief to the Sole Survivor that she was slowly beginning to feel just that. Alone.

The doors opened, prompting Shepard to look up and walk on out to the Starboard Observation room, hearing the music from inside. "Oh, Joy..." She grumbled, the door sliding open. She was met with the back of Dezzo, who was dancing. If that was what she would call it? His moves were robotic, almost as if he were responding to the wubs and drops of the famous Dubstep. He hadn't noticed her at all.

What surprised her even more was the fact that she saw Grunt trying, and failing, to do the same, the bulky Krogan thumping his feet every so often, loudly regardless. He paused when he saw Shepard watching them with a smile. "Shepard." He greeted.

Dezzo stopped, frozen in either the ending of the song, or of embarrassment. "She's behind me isn't she?" He asked before he turned to face her, giving a sheepish grin as Jack and Gabby left the room, the former laughing and the latter in a fit of giggles. "I didn't know that you were back…"

"Nice moves, Dez…" Shepard giggled. GIGGLED. Not even Grunt had heard such a strange noise from his leader. Dezzo was even slightly surprised. "That made my day brighter… Well. Carry on... Dancing or whatever you call it." She smirked before she turned.

Dezzo face palmed. "Shep.. Why are you dissin' my music? Or are you just mad because I dance better than you?" He gave a smirk of his own as he crossed his arms, Grunt trying, and failing, to sneak past as to not get caught up in such a human affair. Dezzo shook his head at the sight of the Krogan trying to leave in a quiet manner, which was about as sneaky as an Elephant on the Citadel.

"I'm not mad. What could possibly make me mad about this subject? I'm going back to my room… Ping me if you need me, Dez." Shepard yawned before she turned away and headed back to wait for the elevator, leaving the man alone in the hallway

It was close to lights out, so Dezzo took to walking around once again. He looked around the crew deck, curious as to where things were once again on his newfound home. Pausing in front of a door, he looked to see who had been in this room. He didn't know that it was the resident Cerberus operative, and he shrugged, sliding open the door quietly and revealing a shirtless Miranda, whom had her back to the door while she was putting on a tank top. Needless to say, he was more than stunned before he found his voice again. "Uh... I um... Didn't mean to walk in on you." He said, about to walk away.

Miranda looked at him curiously, blue eyes staring at his form. Why the man was here, she had no idea, and she was almost slightly surprised to know he had seen her half naked. "No. It's alright. All you saw was my back, right?" She asked sheepishly before she placed her hand on her upper arm, biting her lip and looking down at her terminal.

It was that exact posture that Dezzo had come to enjoy seeing on a woman, the look of genuine innocence. The one Makenzie used to use whenever she was surprised by him repeatedly. And for some reason, Miranda looked just like her for the moment. "Yeah. Still... I was just walking around. I don't sleep much, so I just walk around. Clears my head." He shrugged, leaning on the door facing.

Miranda rose a dark brow, sitting behind her computer once more. "I see… You seemed like the type of person who doesn't socialize much... I guess I was wrong." She said softly as she looked up upon the Immortal

"What do you mean?" Dezzo asked, his turn to be curious.

Miranda shook her head. "I didn't mean to offend. It's just how I perceive people. I spent two years rebuilding Shepard, and yet, I always thought her to be a cold hearted, Get-it-done-no-matter-what person, and yet, I see her now and I realize I was very wrong. I saw you, and I thought you were the type of man who didn't want to be close to anyone... Then I saw that portrait of you and your wife and child... I realize that you aren't that type of person."

Dezzo nodded quietly as she spoke. She did have a point, as he was once the type of person she had first seen him, but he was much further away than that… It was all a mask, a deception of how he really felt these days. "And what do you see now?"

Miranda was quiet, her hands resting on her desk as she looked out the window. She looked back at the man who had now screwed up her mindset for the night. "I see a man broken. A man with nothing to lose except his own life."

Dezzo chuckled softly. Score two for Miranda, because she had it down pat. It was almost damn near creepy. "Maybe that will change sometime before we hit the Collectors..." He spoke low, looking at the Operative.

Miranda went to say something, but she looked down. "I have to finish these reports... Talk more later?" She looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

Dezzo gave a thoughtful gaze to the woman before he nodded and pushed off the wall. "Sure. Just ping me on my omni." He smiled, walking back out of the door while giving her a wave over his shoulder. He couldn't lie that he had a slight interest in that woman, because she was almost an enigma. She was giving him a challenge as he tried to figure her out.

Miranda ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair, staring at her half-finished report. That man had given her the chance to study him, to find out the truth about him. She wasn't going to give that up. Dezzo was the biggest puzzle of her life, and she wanted to find all the right pieces to figure him out. It was all the matter of if she could do it without causing him to push her away. With that thought, she turned away, laying upon her cool bed and pulling a pillow to her front, looking to the window with a small sigh and she drifted off.

_**I already know what you are thinking, Miranda sounds a bit Liara-ish, and I am sure you caught some of my references inside.**_

_**If you could so kindly review with those references, you get an E-Cookie. :p Thank's for reading. Hit that Review box.**_


End file.
